Shadow Brother
by crai22
Summary: Imagine if Hiccup had an older brother who disappeared after their mother was taken? Now what would happen if this boy decided to become a dragon in disguise while trying to figure out more about the nest for the village? Read and find out people in this interesting take on a well known story that I thought off the top of my head! Rating may go up in the future if need be.


Larteth the eldest boy watched in fear as he saw his mother try to fight off the dragon in front of his little brothers crib. He watched wide eyed as the creature managed to drag her out of the hut and into the night, but he could tell something was wrong with it. Looking into the dragon's eyes he watched it as the dragon curiously examined his little brother Hiccup as it were. At the moment he wished for nothing more than to leave with the dragon as it took his mother, but then looking at his younger brother who was asleep something told it it was for the better.

He needed to disappear, but leaving his younger brother wasn't something he liked, but it would probably be for the best. With this thought in mind Larteth quietly slipped into the shadows as his father slipped into the hut looking around in a panic. "Best make this convincing… you don't want him to find you… I just hope that you can survive on your own brother." Speaking under his breath the boy who had forest green eyes and red hair like his younger brother slid into his room before grabbing his two daggers. Than quiet as a dragon he slipped out the window of the hut as the door was busted open by his father Stoic the vast.

Larteth easily slipped into the woods unnoticed by all making his way towards a cave that he tended to like and no one but him could find. He may be small but he was agile and quick on his feet, easily dashing between trees like a shadow, tears in his eyes. Soon he got to the cave and settled down having easily hopped into the entrance, a feet almost impossible since the cave entrance was above a cliff three times bigger than him. But then again he had always been amazing in how agile and smart he was when compared to others.

Taking a glance back he looked at the smoke rising into the predawn sky that was Above berk his eye's hardening. There was a few things in this cave that he had secreted away from everyone and at the most he could survive here a month. This made the boy grimaced a bit as he watched the dragons start to fly away, their recent raid practically a success. At least until he got an idea and with a slight smile on his face he easily went into the cave speaking to himself. "Well kid, you just have the answer to your problems… if you can't beat the dragons why not join them in a raid. After all… you have been working on that special project of yours in hopes of infiltrating the nest… but you will need a new name."

Larteth glanced for a moment at the shadow on the cave wall as he walked further into it and as his eyes adjusted he went and struck a match. His eyes gleamed as he looked at the suit that he had built himself and with a chuckle a new creature was born. A dragon in every rights of it's name, but without wings as it were, just as agile as a Deadly Nadder, and almost impossible to capture. No one would expect such a new being and in the next raid the boy would steal a few things to help him keep up the act and survive.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - 10 Years -|:-:|-

Looking down from the roof he was currently on Shadow glanced around to make sure that he wasn't spotted. His fake tail resting beside him as he looked through the eye holes in the dragon skin mask he currently wore. On his body at the moment was more dragon skin making him, for all purposes look like a dragon, a wingless dragon as it were. In his time hiding and stealing from the village Larteth he grown stronger, smarter, leaner, and more agile as he adapted to his role as a Shadow Dragon.

Quietly he hopped over to another roof, his feet barely making a noise as he rushed over the wooden structures. Quickly glancing up he knew the fun was about to begin and he was starting to run out of leather as it were back in the cave anyways, possibly a new fishing net would be good to. With this in mind he silently chuckled to himself before counting down the seconds until the cry went out as dragons descended on the village. Quietly Shadow reached into a hidden pocket of his before pulling out a small wooden sphere of his with a bit of string stick out of it. Than the first of the explosions happened causing everyone to rush out of their huts as they caught on fire.

Smiling he let the claws of the suit strike a hidden thing of metal creating a spark that set the string ablaze, making sparks jump from it before tossing the thing inside the armory. Before anyone could see him or knew what happened Shadow slipped away towards the leather storage before the place blew. People gasped upon hearing the explosion and looking over they saw the armory as it went up in blue flames signaling only one thing. Without a word they rushed and out of the blue came a large man who spent a moment looking around before speaking. "Men get some water on that blaze and salvage any weapons you can, but keep your eyes out Shadow Dragon's are not to be messed with."

Shadow took a glance at Stoic the vast before properly putting the leather on his back and making his way towards the fisherman's hut. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a few dragons getting in trouble and smiling he quickly darted towards them. Those few that were attacking never noticed as he suddenly came up to them and before they could react Shadow placed his hands on one causing them to instantly be knocked out. The other two only caught a quick glance as he held out his hands pointed at the two and they passed out as well. A quick look at the Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare showed them giving him a nod in response before he took off again.

After getting the net though Shadow took a moment to look over at the forge where he could see his younger brother at the moment trying to use something he had never seen before. This was a regular thing he did, while Stoic may not be his father anymore Hiccup was still his younger brother. Watching the ten year old he saw the invention that the brunet was trying to use as it failed in a horrible way as such causing the teen to shake his head. "Oh Hiccup… you complete idiot… you should never try to use a spring like that when trying to launch something like that net."

Without a signal glance back Shadow shot his hand out sending a little dart containing a special thing he made towards a random dragon heading towards his younger brother, than one towards his younger brother himself. The two darts went unnoticed due to their size and while one hit the dragon the other hit the boy and instantly the two were out cold as a fire began to spread. The teen though sent a quick glance at his brother for a moment before quickly dodging a bola thrown his way and taking off. "One day brother… I will come back for you and if you don't want to kill dragons… maybe I'll teach you how to be a Shadow like me."

That said Shadow quickly went along the rooftops taking out another one of his exploding spheres, lighting it, than tossing it towards one of the catapults. The thing went up in blue flames shortly after as another was destroyed by a blast from none other than a Night Fury. While doing a flip over a startled viking and knocking them out though the teen looked up and could just make out the form of said dragon. One thing he could never forget was that this dragon had saved him more than once as it were with it's blast and one day he wished to meet it and say thanks.

Shaking his head though Shadow easily slipped out of the village after leaving a viking with a good few scratches from his retractable claws. At the same time all the dragons around the village started to leave having what they had come for and the teen quickly made his way to his cave. Upon getting to the entrance he quietly shook his head surprised that no one had found this place yet, it was so obvious. Soon he set the stuff he had gathered down in his storage area and walking in he started to slip out of his Shadow Suit as it were.

Soon he slipped into a black tunic, brown fur vest, black pants, and brown boots as it were a regular look for his human side if he decided to go out that is. Soon Shadow put his suit away before passing a few blueprints of his that were in a section he called his work place. Since the cave was at a slight angle no water got in and with the way made the place smoke would go unnoticed by everyone. On his side were the two daggers he had always had, but now he had a sword attached to a belt he wore, and on his back was a battle ax from the village that he stole.

Though the raid was quick he still had some time before having to get some sleep and with this Shadow began to work on new ideas. Besides the few bombs he always had on him, he only had claws that he could use as either climbing tools or weapons if need be, and his little darts used to knock things out. Thing was though these darts upon hitting something shattered leaving nothing behind except a small red bump on humans as it were and somehow still it could penetrate dragon scales and still managed to knock everyone out.

Arriving at his desk Shadow glanced at the designs of his for a way that allowed him to stay underwater longer than any human and even glide if need be. A smile appeared on him as he began to work on these two things until suddenly drifting off into slumber some time into the night. He woke later with a start having a dream about being found by the village before stretching and making his way out towards the entrance of the cave. "Yet another beautiful day away from the village and… what in Thor's name are those three doing here?"

Shadow looked down from his cave to see two boys and one girl silently stalking something before his hawk like eyes caught what it was. His brother was walking through the forest at the moment than looking down he realized what was going to happen. One boy was his younger cousin Snotlout while the other two were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, but at the moment he didn't care upon realizing what they were doing. For a moment he contemplated on going back to put on his suit before shaking his head of the though and leaving his cave to protect his younger brother.

Hiccup had just woken up in his bed after feeling a strange prick earlier during the dragon raid and as such he was walking through the woods to avoid everyone. He wanted to be something his father was proud of, but due to his physique he wasn't much and everyone practically bullied him. Upon hearing the sound of a snapping twig he glanced up from his thoughts only to come face to face with Snotlout and the twins. "Oh just great… if it isn't my bully of a cousin Snotlout and his goons come to beat me up again… what are you to scared to face me on your own or something?"

Hiccup used sarcasm to hide his insecurity as his cousin glared at him and the twins doing the same before Snotlout spoke. "Well if it isn't Hiccup the useless out for a stroll… we heard about you fainting after a Deadly Nadder came up on you and one of your inventions setting the village on fire again." The boy shook his head and got ready for what he knew was going to be pain before suddenly something dropped in front of him. "If I were you three I would leave him alone before things get out of hand… and seriously you're suppose to be his family and yet you treat him like dirt? How pathetic, at least he's smarter than you three when it matters… oh wait the three of you don't even know know spell your own names."

Opening his eyes Hiccup saw a teen with red hair like his own standing in front of him and, though he couldn't see it, was glaring at the three in front of them. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut must of been startled, because they were now on the ground scrambling backwards than with fear in his voice his cousin spoke. "Who… who… who are… are you?" A laugh could be heard emanating from the teen as he pulled out a sword in an effort to make himself more threatening before speaking. "Oh me… I'm practically a no one… always hiding in the background, but keeping a watchful eye on everyone and you three… Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut are nothing more than pathetic leeches not worthing of even being in the presence of even the most lonesome of dragons, now get out of here or else."

Hiccup watched stunned as the three suddenly scrambled up before taking off screaming out of fear before noticing the person turn towards him. For a moment he could only stare as the person looked at him with forest green eyes like his own before speaking. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner Hiccup it's quite a long way from my place… well… I must be going now see ya later kid." With that the teen started to walk away and without any reason the scrawny viking teen spoke up. "Wait… can you at least tell me your name… no one has ever stuck up for me before… not a signal person in the entire village."

The teen froze in place for a second before turning back to face the boy and looking at him for a moment decided on telling him the truth or not. "Hiccup… if you can promise not to tell anyone I will tell you my name… now don't blink but my name is… Larteth." Wondering why the person told him not to blink Hiccup looked at Larteth for a moment before blinking and right as he was about to speak opened them again to see, nothing. The strange teen was no long in front of him and glancing around the scrawny viking teen could see no one, so with a shrug he decided to just head home.

Up in a nearby tree Shadow watched as his younger brother walked away without a word frowning as he did so. Though Stoic wasn't his father anymore as it were he would of at least expected him to of told his brother something about him. Than there was the fact on what Hiccup had said and deep down he was hating himself at the moment for letting the young boy go through this. But alas there was nothing he could do at the moment to help unless he went back and explained everything, which was not possible at this point in time.

With that he easily started to hop from tree to tree leaving nothing behind to show he was even there not even a foot print. Upon reaching his cave though Shadow shook his head before heading inside to get something to eat and think about what he had heard. It was hard though and he wanted nothing more than to return to his home, but… he still needed time to recover unlike his brother it would appear who grew up without a mother. Than there was the fact that he had grown use to the lifestyle he had chosen ten years ago and it's not like he could just go back to the village any time soon anyways.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - 5 Years -|:-:|-

Another raid and Shadow was hopping from roof top to rooftop just creating mayhem in an effort to keep up his appearance as a dragon. Though he had yet to kill anything he wasn't about to let people know who he really was as he tossed one of his exploding spheres or fire bombs into an empty hit. The thing not only went up in blue flames but almost everyone nearby was thrown away from the shockwave except him of course. It was at this point that he heard an excited shout and looking over he saw his younger brother Hiccup with his arms up in the sky next to his bowla launcher.

Looking up he could just see the faint outline of a dragon falling out of the sky towards raven point before looking back at the scrawny viking teen. It was at this time that a Monstrous Nightmare was approaching Hiccup and upon feeling the hot breath on the back of his neck the teen turned around. It was at this time that the dragon started to chase him and this as such caused Shadow to shake his head. This was a regular sight as it were unfortunately and while he normally took care of it the adult just let his father take care of it.

He watched as the dragons flew away and soon saw his brother Hiccup as he was lead away by Gobber. Shaking his head yet again Shadow lit another bomb before dropping it into the hut he was on and taking off, using the shockwave to push himself into the air and further away from the village that now looked in shock upon seeing the blue flames. He was now determined to find whatever he saw his brother hit down before he could possibly do something stupid, which no doubt he would.

Upon getting to the woods Shadow dropped to the ground deciding he would rather walk this time in search of the mysterious dragon. "Well Shadow… now Hiccups actually shot down a dragon and no one actually seems to believe him… not that I don't blame the village. What with the amount of times he caused an accident on his own without my help… I have seriously got to stop talking to myself. All this living alone in a cave must be effecting my sanity… seriously you need to stop now before something happens." The man stopped walking for a moment to think about this until hearing the sound of something being hit and screams of frustration that could only come from a certain teen.

Acting quickly Shadow went towards the sound before hopping on top of a rock in time to see not only his younger brother but also a downed Night Fury. He could only stare in shock before pressing himself down a bit and watching as Hiccup approached the dragon. The man watched as the teen got ready to kill the beast with his dagger before looking into it's eyes a green color like theirs. Than the scrawny viking let his arms fall knowing he couldn't kill a dragon much to the appeasement of his older brother. That was until he suddenly saw Hiccup proceeding to cut the Bola off the dragon who upon being freed quickly pinned his younger brother down.

Shadow watched for a moment as the teen closed his eyes and was ready to pounce on the dragon only to see what happened next. The Night Fury let out a loud growl before proceeding to try and fly away and he watched as his brother got up confused. Hiccup then proceeded to turn and walk away like this incident didn't happen, that was until catching sight of him. He would never know if it was either the shock of seeing the Night Fury or himself a Shadow Dragon, but he could only watch as the scrawny viking teen proceeded to faint.

Shaking his head Shadow slipped of the bolder before walking up to Hiccup and proceeding to carry him as far as the forest edge. Than being carefully the man set his younger brother down before proceeding to head away for the sun was already low in the sky. Many thoughts were going threw his head at the moment though about what he had just witnessed earlier. "To think my brother actually shot down a Night Fury 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' and the dragon just spared him… oh Hiccup what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

><p>crai22: Hello everyone it's me again coming at you with yet another one shot possibly, that I must say is totally something else entirely if anything. This idea just came off the top of my head for no reason at all and I thought it was so good that I decided to share it with everyone. This was just a prologue as it were if anything and now that I think of it, what would happen if Larteth was involved throughout both movies and the TV series. Now I have to get onto some more important things like an actually description of a Shadow Dragon as it were for all of you are probably dying to know.<p>

Shadow Dragon - it has skin that looks similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, but when you get to the hands and feet it's skin changes to that of a Deadly Nadder seamlessly. This dragon is known for it's retractable claws on it's forearms and the fact that it stands on two legs and has no wings whatsoever. It's tail is like a simple lizards tail and on the top of it's head there are two small horns. Much of it's motives though are unknown for it seemingly attacks with no destination in mind with blue flames, but no one has yet to actually see it shoot fire.

The dragon has the ability to knock anyone out without leaving a mark on their body and it's claws is coated in some type of poison similar to a Terrible Terror and can be treated as such. While most believe it to be a flightless species it can seemingly pull out flaps from it's body and glide short distances if need be. Also this dragon seems to be smarter than others steeling tools and other things instead of food which it also takes from time to time and can survive under water for an unknown amount of time. It is also light on it's feet moving without a sound, has lightning fast reflexes, stronger than any viking, and faster than one to. -

That people is the description of a Shadow Dragon and it's known abilities people or as it would be Hiccup older brother deciding to act like a dragon. Now yes I know their might be a few spelling mistakes, but even if their is you have to admit this is an interesting story so please read and review people.


End file.
